Let me make it right
by AdorableGeek
Summary: Itachi had left her alone and ever since then Kagome had struggled just to keep her and her children safe. So when Itachi comes back in to the picture will he be able to make amends?


_**I**_ do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

----

Itachi knocked on the door hoping against hope that Kagome would at least answer it.

It had been three months since he had returned to Konoha revealing the truth behind the murder of the Uchiha clan and after everyone heard the truth the elders responsible for giving him the mission was punished and he was taken off of the most wanted list.

At first his plan was to allow Sasuke to kill him but then he met a wonderful priestess who quickly changed his plans.

It seemed as if everyone had forgiven him - well Sasuke was working on it- even the villagers of Konoha seemed to accept his presence.

Kagome was a entirely different story.

When he had moved in to the Uchiha compound, She had taken there children and moved out.

He doesn't even know his own children name. Only Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade and Hinata knows that it's even his child.

It hurts to see Kagome struggling to raise the two boys on her own and also trying to provide for them on her own.

Since she was fired from being a healer at the hospital due to the elders she has been working at a restaurant not to far from here.

The elders Itachi thought bitterly as he remembered what Tsunade told him that they had been harassing Kagome making her life hell just because their children was bastards and she refused to abort them or reveal the identity of there father claiming 'I'm alone during pregnancy I'm going to be alone giving birth to them and I'm going to be alone raising them. There mine'

Itachi didn't like the thought of not having a hand in raising his children. He didn't even like the fact that at the time he had left Kagome was pregnant and he hadn't known.

He knocked on the door once again and was surprised when it opened to reveal an disgruntle Kagome. She took one look at him and was about to close the door in his face but he put his foot in the threshold.

"Just leave" Kagome said her voice cracking a bit and without much effort Itachi managed to pry the door opened and Kagome glared heatedly at him.

"What do you want?" She bit out

"I want to make things right" He answered and Kagome looked away from his eyes to the hardwood floor.

"It's to late for any of that" She said

"Then will you at least let me explain?" He asked and Kagome shoulders tensed and she shook her head and Itachi sighed in frustration.

"Why are you acting so stubborn?" He asked and that sparked her anger.

_Good just get her to vent it out_ He thought.

"What do you want me to do Itachi? Run in to your arms and become your whore again?! Or bow down to you like I'm one of your fucking fan girls?! Will you just take the hint and leave me alone! It's obvious I mean nothing to you so stop pretending that I do!

Kami Ita your becoming fucking irritating I know your not dense so stop pretending to be! If you cared for me you would have been there when I needed you! Did you know I gave birth premature due to the stress that those bastards caused! Koji was in the hospital for two months before I was able to take him home and let's not forget the actual pregnancy! I'm constantly stressed my weight is going up and down and I haven't had a good night sleep in five months!" She was crying now and Itachi felt a sharp stab of guilt and he took a step towards her and Kagome took a step back wiping her tears away and she glared at him.

They continued like that until Kagome back hit the kitchen table and without giving her a warning his lips crashed down on her's and at first Kagome tried to get away from the bruising kiss.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer and Kagome relaxed hesitantly returning the kiss and it grew gentler.

Soon they broke apart for air and Kagome looked up at him searching his eyes for something and suddenly a piercing cry filled the air and Itachi took a few steps back and Kagome quickly went to the twins room.

Itachi followed and saw Kagome pick him up and cradle him to her chest.

"Hush Koichi" Kagome gently ordered bouncing him up and down and she begun to sing a small lullaby.

Itachi watch Kagome rock the infant to sleep and something pulled at his heart and he wished desperately to join in the touching scene but he knew better. It was only accident that he even learned there names.

Kagome eyes softened and she closed her eyes a peaceful smile on her face and Itachi breathe caught in his thought and all he wanted to do was freeze this moment in time and preserve it forever.

Kagome sat him back down in his crib and she walked towards him closing the door behind her and then she looked up at him and he pulled her to him leaning in to her ear and nibbled it.

"Ita stop" Kagome said using the nickname she had made for him and hearing the desperation in her voice he stopped and he looked down at her and tears was shining in Kagome's eyes.

"You wasn't there Itachi. You promised me that you would always be there. Why wasn't you there?" She asked and tears streamed down her face.

Itachi kissed her cheek and felt Kagome relax in his arms.

She loved him so much that it hurt when he just upped and left her in that village. It cut her more deeply then Inuyasha's betrayal.

And then when she found this place and it was just so hard for her. No matter how many times she called out to him at night he was never there.

"I was being selfish and stupid." He said and I Kagome tried to pull away but Itachi pulled her back to him kissing her softly and Kagome melted.

She wanted to fight him on this. She wanted to claw his fucking face out but the way he was kissing her was slowly dissolving any thoughts of doing him bodily harm.

"Ita" She muttered

"Let me make it right" Itachi whispered against her lips and Kagome eyes softened and water gathered there.

"Can you really make it right?" She questioned and Itachi smirked.

"I'm your hero remember?" He asked and Kagome gave him a small smile

"I remember" She said and suddenly she was pressed up against the wall Itachi's soft lips moving against her's and his hands busy unbuttoning her shirt.

"Bedroom" She breathed out and Itachi smirked.

"So eager for me my Kagome" He said hands skimming over my thighs and Kagome gasped as he attacked her neck nipping and licking.

"Itachi please no foreplay now" Kagome whimpered and reached under skirt and touched her slit and was surprised to only find a thin piece of material covering it.

He lifted up her skirt and Kagome blushed.

"Another foreign undergarment?" He questioned and Kagome nodded. Itachi pushed the string over and shoved two fingers in to Kagome warm cavern and Kagome held in a throaty moan.

Itachi roughly kissed her forcing her lips apart and sweeping his tongue in her mouth and Kagome moaned in to the kiss when he took his other hand and began to furiously rub and pinch her clit.

Kagome felt heat build up and her body began to shake with the pleasure of her release. Itachi pulled away from the dazed woman and she was looking at him with lust.

"I need you inside me…now" She demanded pulling him by his shirt in for another kiss and they fumbled until they reached Kagome's bedroom door and she quickly opened it. Breaking apart so that Itachi could close the door behind him and take off his clothes.

Kagome took off her shirt and before she could take off her bra Itachi was already upon her allowing Itachi to get reacquainted with her body.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment when he touched her stretch mark and Itachi looked at it with an unreadable expression.

"Ita" She whispered her voice soft her eyes shining with embarrassment.

"Beautiful" He whispered and he looked Kagome in the eyes as he leaned down and Kagome blushed deepened when his tongue touched the end of the mark and he licked all the way to the top.

"Everything about you is beautiful " He said climbing back up her body and Kagome wrapped her legs around him and he positioned himself so he could enter her.

He kissed her gently this time and entered her in one swift moment and he easily swallowed Kagome scream of pleasure.

Kagome felt intense pleasure and she chanted Itachi name over and over again. Itachi felt Kagome passage grip his member as she was pushed over the edge and Itachi soon followed.

Itachi collapsed beside her and pulled Kagome in to his arms.

'I love you my Kagome" He whispered in her ear

"Ita?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't leave me again"

"I promise"

------

Please review


End file.
